The Bus Ride Home
by LuvScxrz
Summary: What seems to be a normal bus ride home to Roman, turns into something horrific. (Contains Language not suitable for children under 13 and Graphic Violence.) Various WWE Superstar included.
1. Time For School

6:05 am, a cloudy Thursday a morning.

Roman stood outside on the sidewalk in front of his house, backpack on the ground next to his foot. The relaxing, cool breeze blowing in his face while he looks down the road for his school bus. Not much going through the Samoan's mind. It was just another day of school. Not that Roman hates school or anything. He was a star football player, he made okay grades, and the ladies loved him. That's about as much any male high schooler could ask for. The main reason Roman enjoyed school so much is because it was an escape from home. No, he doesn't have an abusive family, nor is he poor. In fact, Roman is quite privileged. That being because he was born into the famous Soman wrestling family. That's amazing for someone who enjoys wrestling, which isn't him. Roman is forced to continue the tradition of being a WWE wrestler. He, along with his brother and cousins, train 5 times a week in his uncles at home ring. Roman would love nothing more than to focus only on football. That's what he's actually good at. His family gives him a hard time for his lack of wrestling skills, but continues to push him to get better because he has the "Look". Roman loves his family, but he just wants them to understand that Football is his passion, not Wrestling.

Roman finally saw the big, yellow school bus coming down the road. He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The bus stopped right in front of Roman. When the doors opened, he was greeted by the smile of the bus driver.

"Good morning, Roman." the bus driver said.

"Morning Mr. Woods." Roman said, stepping onto the bus. Only a few kids were on the bus at the moment. Roman was one of the first stops. Roman walked to his usual seat and sat by the window, sitting his backpack next to him. As soon as he was seated, the bus pulled off to go to the next stop. Roman then took out his earphones and put them on. He stared out the window, watching the houses as they passed them. More students were picked up as time went on. Ranging from nerdy kids like Daniel Brian, Sami Zayn, Sasha Banks. To Jocks like Seth Rollins, Antonio Cesaro, Kevin Owens. To popular kids like Dolph Ziggler, Alexia Bliss, Nicki and Brie Bella, and then the normal kids.

The bus stopped in front of a trailer park where one kid lived, and his name was Dean Ambrose, Roman's best friend. The two bonded over sports and music, and not much else. They are almost complete opposites. Roman grew up in a nice house, around plenty of family, while Dean lives in a run-down trailer with his addict father. They're on different sides of the spectrum, but somehow became best friends.

Dean stepped on the bus.

"Sup, Mr. Woods," Dean said to the bus driver.

"Good morning, Dean."

Dean walked over to his and Roman's seat. Roman moved his bag so Dean can sit next to him.

"Sup, man. God, I'm so sick of that place. My dad, came home last night drunk, busting through my room door accusing me of taking money out of his wallet. The asshole doesn't even have a job, he barely has any money anyway." Dean said, taking his backpack off and sitting it between his legs.

Roman shook his head and chuckled.

"Your old man's, a piece of work. I thought you would've learned by now to put a lock on your door." Roman said.

"I've tried that before, the bastard knocked my whole door off the henges. All over a pack of cigs that he lost." Dean said. "The man's a psycho."

"I see where you get it from," Roman said

"I prefer the term lunatic," Dean said. He then reached in his back pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"Here's five of the ten dollars I owe you, this is all my dad had." Dean said

Roman pushed Dean hand away.

"I told you that you don't have to give me the money back. If you need money, a place to sleep for the night or anything just ask, I'll try to help you.

"I'm not a fucking charity case, Roman!" Dean snapped at Roman. The whole bus got quiet, they all looked over at Dean and Roman. Clenching his jaw, he looked away from Roman and extended the five dollars to him.

"Please, just take the money." Dean pleads, still looking away from Roman.

Roman looked at Dean's bowed head and the money his hand. He sighed and reluctantly took the money from Dean.

"I'm just trying to help." Roman said

"I know. You're a good friend, but I can't get used to relying on you for everything. You understand?" Dean asked calmly

"Yeah, I get it." Roman said

Dean nodded.

"I'll give you the other five tomorrow." Dean said.

"Alright." Roman said

Dean turned forward in his seat. Roman wasn't mad at Dean's outburst, he was used to it, he knows how Dean is. He's been through a lot. He had to learn at a young age not to take handouts from anyone. As much as Roman hates to see Dean with no lunch money, wearing the same clothes to school that he wore the day before, or even jacked up from his abusive father, Dean doesn't want his help. Not from Roman, or anyone.

They rode in silence for the rest of the bus ride. The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone stood up to get off.

"Alright, you kids have a nice day at school." Mr. Woods told everyone as they got off the bus.

"Why are you so happy? It's like 7 in the morning. Who's that happy at 7 in the morning?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm alive this morning. Not everyone lives to see a new day. If that's not something to be happy about, then I don't know what is." Mr. Woods responded

"I'd rather die than ride on another bus with this idiot." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"I heard that Owens. Have that same energy when you're late to school because I didn't pick you up." Mr. Woods said

Everyone laughed at response, then made their way to class.


	2. A New Driver

Lightning striked, quickly followed my a loud booming thunder that vibrated the walls. Roman sat in his desk waiting for the bell to ring. Football practice was canceled due to the weather and Roman was ready to go home after a long gloomy day at school.

The bell finally rung and the bus riders flooded into the hallways, including Roman, to get on the bus and go home. Roman made his way outside and saw that it was still raining pretty hard. He quickley ran to his bus and stepped on.

Roman thought he was on the wrong bus at first because Mr. Woods wasn't in the drivers seat. Instead, it was a chubby, long bearded man with a fedora looking hat. The two made eye contact. The man had a look in his eyes that he has never seen before. It was stone cold, as if he was lifeless somehow.

Roman was pushed forward by Dean. "Come on man, It's wet." Dean said still pushing him forward. Roman quickly went to his and Dean's usual seat. Thunder bombed loudly again. "Wow, it's really bad out there." Dean said reaching over Roman to wipe the fogged window. "It's supposed to clear up soon, hopefully no power goes out." Roman said. The rest of the student quickly jumped on the bus. Roman looked around at the people on the bus. It's was only about 10 students including him and Dean. The others might have been checked out earlier due to the terrible weather. After a few moments, the bus finally pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Hey, can I kick it at your house, my dad just texted me that the powers out at our house." Dean asked.

"Sure. We can go in my dad wrestling ring again, maybe he'll show you some stuff." Roman said.

"I don't understand how you don't always play around in there everyday. Do you have any idea how cool that is to have your own personal wrestling ring?" Dean said.

"I don't really think wrestling is my calling, I'm a better football players." Roman said

"Well I wish I had your life, easy access to anything." Dean said

"Trust me, you don't want my life. Do you know how many cousins I have?" Roman asked. "They can get very annoying real quick."

"I think their cool. It's boring being the only child." Dean said

Suddenly, a paper ball hits the back of Dean's head. He turned around to see Seth and Antonio smirking. Dean stood up from his seat.

"Throw some shit at me again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Dean said.

"I'll like to see you try." Seth said.

Dean went to walk over to the two, but was stopped by Roman hand on his arm. "Fuck them." Roman said.

Dean gave the two a glare and sat back down in his seat. "How can you deal with that dick?" Dean asked.

Roman shrugged. "I don't really. We only interact at practice." He said.

"Excuse me, but do you know where you're going?" Nia asked the bus driver.

The bus driver looked at her throught the mirror above his head with the same sinister gloom in his eye that Roman saw when he first got on the bus.

"Yes, I do. I took a different route due to possible flooding." He said in a low, baritone voice.

"Okay." Nia said then put her headphones back on.

The bus was quiet besides the thunder and rain plopping down on the bus. Roman looked around the bus once again and saw everyone with headphones in looking down at their phones. He turned back forward and saw the driver looking at him throught the mirror. The driver fixed his eyes back on the road before they could make eye contact. Roman looked to his left at Dean who was nodding his head to his music. 'Something didn't feel right.' Roman thought to himself.


	3. Home Is That Way

Roman woke up from the loud voice of Alexa.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bus Driver, do you know where you're going?" She asked from her seat.

The Driver looked at her through the rear-view mirror for a moment. Nonchalant, he fixed his eyes back on the road. Alexa huffed and sat back down in her seat.

"Calm down, Alexa. Maybe he's lost." Paige reassured.

"Yeah, he's lost. Look outside." Alexa said

Roman wiped the fog off the window. The rain eased up, but it was still cloudy. All he could see was trees outlining the road. There was no cars or buildings in sight. It seems that they were on a back road.

"What the hell?" Seth said looking out the window, just realizing where they were.

"It looks like we're heading out of the city." Daniel said

"Sir, if you're lost, we can pull up the GPS our phones." Sasha said

The driver still didn't resond.

"Excuse me?" Paige said waving her hand in the air to get his attention. "Hello?!"

Again still no response.

"Dude, do you hear us?" Seth said getting up from his seat to walk up to the bus driver.

The bus driver slammed on his brakes causing the bus tires to screached loudly. Seth fell face first onto the bus aisle. Everyone else jerked forward slamming into the back of the seats in front of them. Seth let out a hiss, holding his jaw in pain. All the other students groaned.

"What the Fuck?!" Dean yelled. His lip was busted

"What the hell is your problem?!" Alexa yelled along to the Bus driver, who was still seated looking ahead. He suddenly rose from the drivers seat and stood in front the aisle. He was a tall, heavy set man, with greasy long hair and an almost equaly as long beard. He wore a dirty button down Hawaiian looking shirt and olive green pants. His face was disturbingly relaxed, but his blue eyes were intensely gazing at each student on the bus.

Nia...

Daniel...

Sasha...

Dean...

Roman...

Alexa...

Paige...

Antonio...

Lastly, Seth...

Who was just getting to his feet.

"You're going to lose your job after this, man." Seth said while still holding his jaw.

"Have a seat, son." The man said in a low, calm voice. Seth looked at him puzzled. The man then pulled out a pistol from his pants and pointed it to Seth. Seth froze while everyone on the bus gasped. Fear struck Seth as he subconsiously put his hands in the air.

"I said have a seat." The man said chillingly slow.

Seth carefully, while hands still raised, backtracked to the back of the bus to his seat. Once he was seated, The man lowered his gun.

"There is no need to to be freighted, my children. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bray Wyatt. You all have been selected to join my family. I am taking you away from this wreched world, and cleansing your mind, body and soul."

The bus was silent.

"What the Fuck?"


	4. Intentions

"Dude, are you crazy?" Paige said.

Bray looked over to her. Paige tensed under his gaze.

"No, darling. I understand this is a lot to comprehend all at once, but soon, very soon, it will all make sence. Soon you all will be grateful that I have taken you away from your families, before this world is exterminated."

"This guy's not crazy, he's bat shit insane." Antonio whispered

Bray pointed his gun to Antonio, making everyone flinch. "Watch your tongue, boy." Bray said minisingly.

"Please, Sir. Just let us go, we won't tell the police." Sasha said. "Soon, our parents will realize that somethings wrong and they'll come looking for us."

"Right." Bray said. He grabbed a bag from behind the drivers seat. " We don't have much time before the police track this school bus down, so we need to get going. Before we continue this journey, I need to clarify some rules. Rule number 1, no cell phones." Bray walked to Nia, who was sitting in the first seat behind the driver, holding the bag open. She took the hint and dropped her phone in the bag. He then walked to Daniel who was sitting two seats behind Nia. He did the same.

"You won't need any outlets to this world anymore." He said while still collecting their cell phones. Paige and Sasha dropped theirs in the bag.

Bray then walked to Dean and Roman. Roman dropped his phone in the bag like everyone else, but Dean has yet to make any attempts to do what was instructed. Dean stared daggers into Bray's eyes, nose flaring, from his heavy breathing. Roman sensed the tension between the two. Roman nudged Dean with his arm. Yet, Dean hasn't moved his eyes from Bray.

Roman rolled his eyes at his stubborn friend. 'Come on, man. Not now.' Roman thought in his head.

"Put your phone in the bag, Son." Bray said

"Fuck you." Dean spat at him. Roman eyes widened

Bray pointed his gun directly to Dean's head.

"Come on, bro." Roman said to Dean.

"For fucks sake, give him your phone, Dean." Paige yell. Dean still didn't move. Bray cocked the pistol, planting it right between Dean's eyes.

"Dean, don't do this!" Alexa shouted

"Dean, please. Don't get yourself killed. Roman said carefully. "Just put your phone in the fucking bag."

Dean let go of the breathe he was holding, and slowly reached in his back pocket to retrieve his phone and placed it in the bag. Roman let out a sigh.

Bray removed his gun from Dean's forehead and lowered his face to look Dean eye to eye.

"This was your first and final warning. Next time, I won't hesitate to shoot." Bray said. He slowly rose his head and continued collecting phones.

"Rule number 2, I expect your full cooperation. Any attempts to escape, or disrespect, will be punished, with death." He said while collecting Alexa's, Seth's, and Antonio's phones. He closed the bag, walked to the front of the bus and through the bag out the door.

"Now, lets enjoy the ride."


	5. The Deadly Plan

The bus was silent. Bray has been driving for around 15 minutes since he revealed his intentions. At the moment, there was no sign of the police, or any cars for that matter. This whole situation seemed surreal in Roman's mind. 'What are the odds of HIS school bus being hijacked by a weirdo.'

"Why would you do that?" Roman said to Dean

"Do what?" Dean said nonchalantly. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Provoke him. Do you want to get killed?" Roman asked. Dean clenched his jaw

"Fuck this guy. He thinks he's some sort of colt leader. This idiot kidnapped a bunch of high schoolers. He think he's tough shit." Dean said getting angry. "If he didn't have that gun, I would've knocked the shit out of him when he slammed on the breaks."

"But he does have a gun, Dean." Roman said. "I don't need you doing anything stupid right now."

"How do we even know if he's bluffing? Maybe that gun isn't even loaded." Dean questioned

"Let's not find out. Sooner or later, the cops are going to start looking for us and this dude will be thrown in jail." Roman reassured.

Seth quickly snuck to the seat behind Roman and Dean and tapped Dean on the shoulder. The two turned to Seth.

"We need to get out of here." Seth whispered to them.

"No shit." Dean responded sarcastically.

Seth shook his head.

"I have a plan." Seth peaked his head to the side to see if Bray was looking. "We can jump out of the emergency exit." Seth suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Roman said. "We're going like 65 mph."

"It's worth a try. When we jump out, we can spread out and run. He can't catch all of us." Seth said.

"Dude, we're not doing that." Dean said

"Listen, if we don't get off this bus soon, we're all going to be dead or worse. We don't know what he's going to do with us." Seth said

"No, Seth." Roman said. "Let's just try to wait this out. The cops will start to look for us soon, we need to stay on the bus."

Seth cursed and shook his head. He looked at Bray, who was still focused on the road.

"Fuck this." Seth said and jumped up from his seat and ran to the back of the bus. Everyone looked back to Seth, including Bray. He opened the emergency exit door. Stong winds entered the bus, making seth have to hold on to the ceiling for balance.

"Seth, sit back down, it's a stupid plan!" Antonio said.

Seth looked at Bray again, this time he can see him looking directly at him through the rear view mirror. Bray push down harder on the gas, speeding up the bus. They were going around 75 mph. Roman stood up from his seat.

"Dammit, Seth. Close the door!" he yelled to him

The other student joined in, trying the convince Seth to give up on his idiotic plan.

"Seth, this is suicide!" Alexa said

Bray pushed harder on the acceleration. bringing the bus to 85 mph. The air felt like it was being sucked from the bus, as if they opened the door on a airplane. It was getting harder for Seth to hold on.

"Seth, close the fucking door!" Paige yelled. The wind was so loud, it was overriding the screams of everyone.

Roman stood up from his seat.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Dean asked Roman worriedly. Roman ignored Dean and stepped over his lap. While gripping the back of his seat tightly, he reached his arm out to Seth.

"Grab my hand!" Roman yelled to Seth, extending his arm further.

Seth looked down at the fast moving pavement, trying to fix his eyes on a place to land.

Seth looked at Bray one last time. Bray smiled sadistically at him trought the rear view mirror, making his skin crawl. Seth then saw Bray slowly reach for his gun in his right holster while he was still driving. Seth's heart started beating out of his chest. He turned back to the open door, the wind blowing hard into his face. He took a deep breathe and jumped.

"No!"

Roman tried to leap to grab Seth, but Dean grabbed him from behind and the two fell to the floor of the bus.

As soon as Seth's foot touched the ground, his body slammed into the road, rolling multiple times before it finally stopped.

Everyone could see his body laying motionless in the middle of the road.


	6. Do or Die

Roman and Dean laid on the floor of the bus, breathing heavily. Everyone stared out the open emergency door as Seth's broken body drifts away, hoping to see any sign of life.

"Oh my God." Was all Paige could say. Everyone was in shock.

Antonio cautiously pulled the door close, collapsing to the floor, back leaning against it.

"Jesus Christ." Antonio said, placing his hand on top of his bald head in astonishment.

"Do you guys think he's okay?" Alexa asked in a shaky voice. "Please tell me he's okay!"

Nobody said anything.

"I think I saw blood." Daniel said.

Sasha started to cry.

"We're all going to die." She cried out. Paige hugged Sasha trying to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked Roman. Roman snapped out of the trance that he was in.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Roman said. Dean crawled back into their seat and helped Roman to sit next to him. Roman slowly slumped down in his seat, bowing is head.

'I could've stopped him." He said, head still lowered.

"Ro, he would've dragged you out with him. Then you both would've been dead." Dean said.

Roman shook his head. 'If I would've stepped a little closer, I would've been able to grab him.' Roman thought to himself. If only he would've reacted faster, Seth would still be alive. Roman gritted his teeth.

Dean could tell Roman was beating himself up for not saving Seth. He put his arm around him.

"Look, there was nothing else we could've done. We tried to talk him out of it, but he didn't listen to us." Dean reassured to Roman. Dean sighed. "You can't help everyone, Roman."

Dean was right. He couldn't help everyone. Hell, he couldn't even stand up for himself to his father. Roman leaned back, resting his head on the back of the seat. He stared at the ceiling of the bus. It was all he could do, there was no telling what is going to happen to them in the next couple of hours. He felt hopeless.

...

They've been driving for about an hour since Seth jumped off the bus. The sun was going down and there were still no sign of the cops. Roman was hasn't moved a muscle.

"Psst."

Roman turned to the the sound and saw Paige, Antonio and Daniel huddled up. Paige signaled for Roman to come over. Roman looked to the front of the bus to Bray. He was focused on the road. Roman leaned over to them from his seat.

"We've been talking, and we don't think the police are coming for us." Paige said

"How do you know that?" Sasha butted in.

"It's been this long and it doesn't seem like they're making any attempts to find us." Paige said. Tears started to fill Sasha eyes again.

"Look, we don't know what this psycho is planning to do to us. He might kill us." Paige said.

"What are we going to do?" Roman asked.

"Antonio thought of something that's risky, but I don't think we have any other choice." Paige said

"You see his gun in his right holster." Antonio pointed. Roman looked and saw Bray's pistol on his side.

"We could have Nia grab it since she's right behind him and he can't really see her." Antonio suggested. Roman thought about it. Risky indeed, but what other choice do they have.

"How are we going to tell her? We can't whisper to her because he'll hear us." Roman asked

They all thought for a moment.

"I got it." Daniel said. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a pin and paper. He wrote in big letters 'Nia, we need you to grab Bray's gun. If you can take his gun, we can hold him hostage and take the bus back into town. We are all counting on you.' Daniel then balled up the paper and rolled it under the seats up to Nia.

They watched as Nia looked down at the paper ball. She picked it up and unfolded it. They waited patiently as she read the note. Nia looked back at them with a pleading look on her face.

They all nodded their heads, trying to edge her to do what was instructed. Nia peaked to her right and her eyes met Bray's pistol. She gulped and looked at the group with uncertainty. It was do or die. She slowly, with shaky hands reached for the gun. With every inch she grew closer to it, her heart rate increased. Taking a sharp breath, she quick pulled the gun from his holster and stood in the aisle of the bus, pointing the gun to Bray's head.

"Stop, the bus!" Nia demanded

Unfazed, Bray continued to drive, not even taking a glance at Nia. Antonio quickly ran next to Nia. He took the gun from her and pointed it back to Bray.

"We said stop the bus, right now!" He Shouted.

With that Bray slammed on the breaks hard, causing the two to fly forward. Nia's head cracked into the windshield of the bus. She fell to the ground unconscious. Antonio hit the dashboard, dropping the gun. The bus then came to a complete stop. Bray stood up from his seat, looking on the ground for the gun. Antonio quickly recovered and tackled Bray to the ground. Antonio jumped on Brays back to lock on a headlock, but Bray slipped out of it by elbowing him in the gut.

Roman looked down at his feet and saw the gun laying in front of him. Roman quickly picked it up. Bray pulled out a pocket knife and put it to Antonio's neck. Roman stood up from his seat and aimed the gun to Bray. Bray held Antonio in front of him as a shield with the knife still to his throat. The two stood there staring at each eachother.

"Shoot him!" Alexa yelled to Roman.

"No, you might hit Antonio." Sasha said

Roman stood there not knowing what to do. His hands were shaking uncontrollably from nervousness. Bray let out a diabolical laugh.

"Watcha going to do, Boy?" Bray teased. "Shoot me."

Roman's jaw clenched. Sweat was falling down his forehead.

"Shoot him, Roman." Dean said.

Looking into Bray's eyes, he could see him daring him to shoot. However, Antonio's eyes were uneasy. He could see how scared he was. Adrenaline was pumping through Roman's veins, while his mind was split.

"Shoot him!" "Shoot Him!" "Shoot Him!"

Roman closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.


End file.
